Recreational fishing has become one of the most popular outdoor leisure time activities. Many individuals from various age groups and socio-economic backgrounds participate in fishing. Due to the widespread interest in recreational fishing, many products have been developed to make fishing more productive and enjoyable. Some of the more popular products include fishing rod and fishing accessory holders.
Problematically, many of these fishing rod and fishing accessory holders do not provide for receiving multiple fishing rods or other items, such as cups, pliers, bait, or other accessories. Additionally, many of these accessory holders support only one fishing rod or can only be used specifically with a boat or specifically on land. For example, some of these accessory holders require special mounting brackets for use on a boat requiring a user to drill holes or permanently affix the accessory holder to the boat. This is a time consuming process which is destructive to the boat.
Furthermore, many of these accessory holders do not provide for collapsible storage. When not in use, the non-collapsible accessory holders waste valuable space on a boat. Additionally, land transportation and use of the non-collapsible accessory holders is cumbersome.
Also, these accessory holders do not permit dimensional adjustment. When fishing from land or a boat, adjustments to the height, width, and depth of the accessory holder may be desired to compensate for the boat floor plan, shore terrain, or fishing style. Many of these accessory holders are rigid and do not allow for user customized height, width, and depth adjustment. The rigidity of these accessory holders also do not allow a user to optimally position multiple fishing rods when fishing or trolling several lures from a moving boat.
Accordingly, the fishing accessory arts have need of a collapsible fishing accessory apparatus that provides support for multiple fishing accessories. Furthermore, the need exists for a fishing accessory apparatus that allows for dimensional adjustment.